


One Blind Kitten

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Awesome Bobby, BAMF Dean, Big Brother Dean, Blind Dean, Blindness, Blue Eyes, Cat Dean, Emotional Hurt, Fatherly Bobby Singer, Green Eyes, Hazel Eyes, Hurt Castiel, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Lucifer | Nick, M/M, Minor Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel, Protective Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets turned into a kitten. He goes deaf. He gets turned back human again. Happily ever after? Nope! It's all fun and games until your angel boyfriend tells you that the Devil is cuddle buddies with your younger brother and won't go away. Oh! It gets better! The better part is that Lucifer takes Sam somewhere without Dean's permission! What fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Blind Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

For the rest of the day, Dean was fine. Cas soon got Dean to eat something and drink something that _wasn't_ alcohol. The next morning when Dean woke up, he slipped out of bed to take a shower. Or what he thought. Not even ten minutes later, there was a fluffy tan cat meowing loudly, trying to get out of the shower but always sliding back in. This was just great.

Castiel walked into the bathroom and looked at the cat, "Dean?" He knelt down and tilted his head after turning off the water.

Dean shivered, his fur sticking to himself, as he meowed up at Cas loudly, shaking out his fur. Dean let himself get picked up in a warm towel, Cas carrying him out of the bathroom, Dean pressing into the towel to get more warmth.

Sam looked up, "What this time?"

"Dean is a cat." Cas started drying him off.

Sam blinked and shook his head.

Dean growled at his brother, twitching his ears in annoyance, glaring at him with squinted eyes, letting Cas dry him.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Dean." He sighed.

Cas finished drying Dean and looked at him. "He's fluffier than I'd imagined."

Dean buried himself into the towel, trying to get warm again, and tucked his paws from underneath him.

"Dean, you realize you're a cat, right?" Cas looked at the cat in his lap.

Dean looked up with a look that was almost _too_ innocent. So what if he was a cat? He was comfy and he wanted to be warm.

Cas raised an eyebrow then stretched out on the couch and looked at Dean crawl onto his chest.  
Sam sighed and turned to his computer, "Damn witches."

Dean looked up at Cas will his too-cute-to-be-true eyes and nuzzled into the blankets, purring.

Cas laughed lightly and sighed, "He definitely acts like Dean."

Sam glanced back then smiled briefly before turning back to his computer.

As time went by, and as Sam stayed on his computer, looking up...whatever he was looking at, Dean slowly lost the ability to see. Right now, neither Sam or Cas really knew because he wasn't running into things since he was still in Cas's lap.

Cas was watching the cat in his lap and sighed. He wished he knew how to help change Dean back.

When there was no hope on the computer, Sam finally decided to call Bobby. He picked up his phone and dialed the number, "Hey, Bobby. It's Sam."

"What happened this time?" Bobby sighed into the phone.

Dean yawned and stood, stretching out before jumping down to the floor. He wanted to wander. Well, his cat side did. He didn't really know where he was going since a lot of his vision was dark. When he thought he was going to the kitchen, he actually bumped into the wall and tumbled back with a startled squeak.

"Dean!" Cas stood up and walked over, "You need to be more..." He picked the cat up and looked at him. "Sam, I believe Dean has gone blind."

"Shit..." Sam muttered then sighed, "Dean's been turned into a cat and he's blind."

Dean squirmed in Cas's hold, whining and whimpering with flattened ears, tail fluffed out.

"How in the hell did that happen?" Bobby asked with a heavy sigh.

"We don't know. We woke up to the sound of a cat meowing in the shower." Sam ran a hand down his face.

Cas let the cat go and scowled, "Dean, calm down." He scowled and sat on the floor.

Bobby sighed. "Did Dean piss off another witch?"

Dean shook out his fur. He blinked a few times, expecting his sight to come back. It didn't. Dean whimpered and meowed loudly in fear.

Cas hesitantly reached over and gently petted Dean's head, "It's okay, Dean."

"Wouldn't doubt it. Or it might be one of Lucifer's jokes." Sam closed his eyes and sighed, "Probably Lucifer, 'cause Dean hadn't been out of his room for a month, remember?"

"Right," Bobby murmured. "Well, I see what I can find and call back. Just keep Dean out of trouble, alright?"

Dean whined and pressed his head against Cas's hand, ears flat.

"Alright. Thanks, Bobby." Sam said quietly then hung up.

Cas smiled and sighed, "Anything?" He looked up at Sam all while petting Dean.

Dean felt the tie of Cas's trench coat and started to bat at it. This sucked. Not only was Dean blind, he was also turning more into a cat.

"Bobby's gonna try to find somethin' on how to change him back. My opinion? Could be Lucifer. Cuz Dean hadn't been out of his room in the past month. He finally came out, so I don't see how he could have pissed off any witches." Sam shrugged, watching brother.

Cas nodded, "Good point." He then smiled down at Dean, "He likes my tie."

Dean pounced on the tie that tied Cas's coat together. Whenever someone, other than Cas, tried to touch him, Dean didn't like that. He hissed and jumped back when he felt Sam try and pet him, sharp claw out and tail lashing. He didn't know it was Sam's touch though.

"Ow!" Sam growled then sat down, still waiting for Bobby to call back.

"Dean, that wasn't very nice." Cas sighed and laid down on the floor, watching the cat crawl on to his chest.

Dean snuggled into the warmth of Cas's coat, glaring in Sam's direction with his milky colored green eyes, ears twitching.

"Jerk." Sam glared back, knowing his brother can't see him but did it anyway.

Cas scratched the top of Dean's head gently and rolled his eyes.

Dean laid his head on his paws and looked around, even though he saw absolutely nothing.

Cas watched his mate and sighed. He wished he could help, but he couldn't.

As the hours went by, still no call from Bobby, Dean was showing more and more signs of not acting like himself and more like a cat. He was still running into things when he was hyper.

Sam frowned, "Dammit. I wish Bobby would just call back." He rubbed his face.

Cas looked at Sam, "You have to give him time."

Dean didn't know where he was but he heard tile flooring click under his claws. Must be the kitchen. When he was going to run back into the livingroom, he ran head on into a chair and yowled when the chair fell with a loud noise, Dean running into the wall and going dazed for a moment.

"Dean!" Cas picked him up carefully and rubbed his head, kissing the top of it gently. "Stop running around."

Dean mewled at Cas and rubbed his head against the other's face, purring warmly as he nuzzled him. He squirmed out of Cas's hands and pulled himself on to the angel's shoulders, gripping the trench coat with his claws.

Cas smiled then sat down with Dean still on his shoulders, "You're warm."

Sam rolled his eyes at the two and sighed, putting his forehead on the table.

Dean looked over in the direction of the table and jumped off Cas's shoulder, padding over to it and following Sam's scent. He rubbed himself against the table, then finding Sam's leg and rubbed his body against his leg before attempting to jump up into Sam's lap. He whined when he felt himself start to slip until he felt Sam pick him up by his scruff, the table under his paws.

"What?" Sam rested his chin on his arms, looking at his brother. "I think Lucifer did this to you. I mean, he was tempted to throw a bag of chips or crackers at you when you weren't eating and..." He trailed off when he remembered that Dean didn't know of Lucifer staying after the angel blade incident.

"I found Lucifer sitting in Sam's lap, playing on the computer." Cas chimed in.

Sam blinked then sat back, turning around to face the angel, giving him a hard bitchface.

Dean tipped his head to the side in confusion, as if he didn't know what they were talking about because, really, his cat mind didn't.

"You better be glad he's a cat and doesn't understand!" Sam growled.

Cas shrugged and rolled his eyes, "I'm going to tell him."

Dean flattened his ears at the yelling and whimpered. He didn't like it. He jumped off the table and scurried into the bedroom, hiding underneath a bed.

Cas scowled and followed after Dean, laying on his stomach next to the bed, "Dean, come here." He said softly.

Sam groaned and hit his forehead on the table a few times.

Dean blinked his bright milky, green eyes at Cas before slowly starting to come out from under the bed, tail between his legs.

"Hey, it's okay. There's no more yelling, okay?" Cas said quietly, cautiously reaching out to pet his mate's head.

Dean hesitatingly pressed his head into Cas's hand, letting out a quiet meow.

"It's okay, Dean." Cas smiled and kissed the top of his mate's head softly.

Sam sighed and groaned. He was now bored. He had nothing to do but wait.

Dean purred a bit, crawling out from under the bed completely now.

Cas smiled, "Good. Better now?"

Dean meowed again again nodded, rubbing his head against Cas's leg. Dean meowed when he was picked up into Cas's arms, the two of them going out to the livingroom again.

Sam glanced over at them before putting his head back on the table.

"What's the matter, Sam?" Cas tilted his head slightly as he sat down on the couch.

"Bored." Sam sighed, staring at his phone. It's been three days and nothing.

As the days went by slowly, Dean was slowly losing the ability to get his human mind back.

Sam jerked awake by the sound of his phone. He looked at the caller ID. Bobby. Finally! He sighed and rubbed his face, answering the phone, "Hello?" He asked with a sleepy grunt.

"Hey, Sam," Bobby said. "How's Dean doin'? He any better?"

Dean was sprawled out on his back and batting at a toy, mouse shaped he presumed, whenever Cas touched the toy to his paws, the cat purring loudly.

"No, he isn't. He isn't Dean anymore, Bobby. He's a cat," Sam said desperately. "Have you found anything?"

"Why do you mean, he's not Dean anymore, boy?" Bobby asked.

"I mean, he's playing with a toy mouse right now," Sam said, looking at his brother. "Does that sound like Dean to you?"

"No," Bobby sighed. "Since you think Lucifer did this, it might be a bit more complicated to change Dean back..."

"Maybe if I called him, he'd come. But I'm not guaranteeing anything," Sam sighed. "But did you find _anything_ that _might_ help?"

"Might," Bobby said. "You need to do whatever Dean did with you, plus, get a bit of blood from Dean, and an angel's feather. Most likely Lucifer's." he said.

"What do you mean by get angel's feather?" Sam said, knitting his eyebrows together in confusion.

"I mean what I say, boy," Bobby sighed. "Tell 'im you need a feather and I'm sure he'll give you one."

Sam nodded, "Sorry. I was up all night. Okay, I'll try. Thanks, Bobby."

"Alright." Bobby said and hung up.

Sam sighed and stood up. He walked to the bedroom, looking in and seeing that both Cas and Dean were asleep. He closed the door quietly and stood in the middle of the livingroom, "Lucifer, I need you to come here. I need some help."

Lucifer appeared behind Sam quieter than a mouse then tapped the tall man on the shoulder.

Dean yawned and stretched out on Cas's chest, rolling over to the other side and curled up, purring like a motor boat again.

"Hey." Sam said and turned around, looking at the angel.

Lucifer sat down and propped his feet up on the table, "What'd you call me for? What help?" He glanced up from playing with Sam's pocket knife he stole just seconds ago.

"I...uhh...I kinda need a feather from you..." Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Lucifer stopped and looked at Sam with raised eyebrows, "What?"

"Dean was turned into a cat, and now he's blind, and...yeah," Sam shrugged. "Could you spare me a feather?"

"What if I don't want him changed back?" Lucifer put the blade of the knife into the table with ease and stood.

"Why did you change him?" Sam growled. "Y'know, I might be funny to _you_ but definitely not me."

Lucifer shrugged, "Fine." He sighed. "Warning, you might not like the sight. I fell, remember?" Lucifer looked at Sam.

"Just give me a damn feather." Sam demanded, now annoyed.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and out stretched his wings. They weren't golden, well maybe a bit. They were mostly black from them being burnt when he fell from Heaven and they were torn. Lucifer gave Sam a feather and raised an eyebrow with a slight frown, folding his wings behind his back. "Happy now?"

"Yes. Thank you." Sam murmured.

Lucifer sighed and made his wings disappear, "You want me to leave now?"

"I don't think, again, Dean would be happy to see you here once he's back on two legs." Sam sighed.

"Want me to stay and we'll find out? I mean, if it wasn't for me, he'd still be a cat." Lucifer shrugged.

Sam glared at Lucifer. "I think you should go." he said before turning his back to the angel and going to wake Cas and Dean up. When he looked over his shoulder, Lucifer was gone.

Cas stirred a bit and opened his eyes. He looked down at Dean then at Sam.

Dean woke up when he felt Cas picking him up, Dean meowing with a tiny yawn, rubbing his face into his paws.

Sam looked at Dean and sighed, "Dean, I'm going to need some of your blood, okay?"

Dean meowed loudly in protest when he felt Sam hold him tight to his chest, feeling Sam take his paw. Dean wailed and squirmed, even clawing Sam's arms a bit in the process.

"Ow!" Sam yelped, but managed to get the blood he needed after a few more clawing fits from the cat. He handed Dean back over to Cas then looked down at his arms and scowled at the scratches.

Cas quickly healed Dean and frowned at Sam before looking back at his mate.

Dean growled, fur bristled roughly, as he licked the blood off his now healed pads, tail twitching.

Sam mixed the feather and the blood, telling Cas to put Dean down. He said some words and lit a match before throwing into the bowl, covering his eyes as it exploded.

There was a grunt that came from Dean, the hunter back to normal. He blinked, glad to see color again. The last thing he remembered before he stopped acting like himself was hitting Sam a lot. That was after he lost sight.

Sam looked at his brother and sighed, "Good. It worked."

Cas gave Dean his trench coat for now until he was stable enough to get his own clothes.

"Thanks." Dean mumbled, hugging the warm coat around himself and shakily stood. After three weeks, it felt weird standing on two legs.

"Good to have you back, Dean." Sam smiled.

Cas nodded then sighed, "Yeah."

Dean nodded and made his way to the bedroom to get some clothes on. Both Cas and his brother have seen him ass naked before. It just made him feel vulnerable a lot of the time.

Cas waited a moment then followed Dean into the bedroom.

"Cas-" Sam growled then sighed.

"Dean, there's something I think you would want to know." Cas said and shut the door.

Dean looked up as he was pulling his pants on. "What?" he said.

"Well, when you were in your room for that month. I came back and Lucifer was sitting in Sam's lap, playing on the computer. He didn't leave after the angel blade incident you had with him. He stayed." Cas kind of felt bad for telling, but he thought Dean should know these things. Sam could get into trouble...again.

Dean blinked and looked at his mate. He felt like he was going to snap. Before Dean could even think about moving towards the door, he felt Cas's Grace hold him still. "Let go!" Dean ordered, teeth clenched hard.

"Dean, you can't just go off on him. He'll just keep doing it if you yell at him." Cas frowned.

"My ass." Dean growled roughly.

Cas narrowed his eyes, still not letting his mate go.

"Dammit, Cas," Dean growled, overly pissed. "Stop being childish and let me the hell go."

"No." Cas said blankly, taking any emotion away in his voice.

"Such a God damned child." Dean hissed.

Cas frowned and looked down, letting Dean go. He was hurt. Like seriously hurt when Dean told him that.

Dean jerked a shirt on and stormed out of the bedroom. He saw Sam on the computer and scowled, going over to him and snapped the top down loudly, glaring at his younger brother. "What the hell?" he growled.

Sam winced, "Hey! Watch the computer!" He frowned, moving it away from Dean.

"I could really care less about that piece of shit right now," Dean said. "I _told_ him to leave after I almost ganked him with the angel blade! But he didn't. Nope. He was trying to be cute and cuddled with you and you _knew_ I'd find out! You _knew_ I would!"

Sam frowned, looking down a bit, "Dean, he was helping me." He replied quietly after a moment of silence.

"Bullshit!" Dean scowled angrily. "That is a load of bullshit!"

"He _was_ helping me! While you were in there sulking and doing God knows what, I was in here _trying_ to help you! He was the one getting me through the shit you were doing! All you care about is Cas! Cas this! Cas that! All of that is bullshit!" Sam growled. He was now pissed off, but hurt.

Dean was about the snap at his brother again but stopped when he saw Lucifer. Dean ground his teeth together and glared at the Devil. "Get the hell away from me and my damn brother, you bastard." he demanded.

Lucifer sighed and put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam looked up at the Devil with hurt eyes and then they were both gone.

"Sam? Sam!" Dean yelled, clenching his fists up. "Dammit!" he said angrily. From where Cas was still standing in the bedroom, there was the sound of a glass shattering against the wall.

Cas ran out of the bedroom and looked at Dean then at the glass shattered on the floor, "I told you not to come out and yell at him." He looked back up at his mate.

"Just shut up." Dean said roughly.

Cas frowned and nodded, sitting down on the couch, staying silent just as he was told.

Dean pressed himself against the wall and slid down, wincing slightly as he sat on the sharp glass, though he didn't complain. This wasn't the way he wanted things to play out.


End file.
